Fallout 4 生物
General information Creatures are animals, humans, and their mutated counterparts encountered in the Commonwealth and surrounding areas. Legendary creatures Most creature types have a chance to spawn as a legendary variant, as well as tiered named variants leading up to the legendary creature. A legendary creature will almost always drop a weapon or a piece of armor with unique modifiers (displayed on the Pip Boy with a star). For more information on these modifications, see Legendary effects. In combat, legendary creatures are very powerful as they are stronger than non-legendary creatures of the same type (see below for specific differences), and they are often among the highest-leveled variants a player is capable of running into at their particular level. For example, a level 30 player seems more likely to encounter a legendary super mutant brute (approx. level 22) than a legendary super mutant (approx. level 10), but the lower-level encounter is still possible. If a legendary enemy is not killed within a single shot, volley, or VATS session (depending on the weapon in use), once they lose half their health they will "mutate," regaining all health and possibly growing stronger. Spawn chance table The normal base chance of a creature spawning as Legendary increases with player level (managed by the LegendaryChanceQuest): The chance of a creature spawning as Legendary increases with a harder game difficulty setting. The default difficulty is Normal. Mammals Humanoid ** Painted ghoul ** Charred painted ghoul ** Notable: *** Security Chief Andersen *** Mr. Donoghue *** Mrs. Donoghue *** Jon Elwood *** Julian *** First mate *** Frederick Gibbons *** Patrick Gibbons *** Steven Gibbons *** Victoria Gibbons *** Wayne Gorski *** John Hatfield *** Mr. Parker *** Mrs. Parker *** Bradley Ramone *** Rosa *** Rosa's son *** Tim Shoots *** Bob Stanson *** Mr. Sumner *** Mrs. Sumner *** Mr. Washington *** Mrs. Washington *** Wally Mack *** Johnny Morton *** Rod Stoddard *** Roy Baker * Ghoul ** Notable: see Category:Fallout 4 ghoul characters. * Human ** Notable: see Category:Fallout 4 human characters. * Super mutant ** Super mutant suicider ** Super mutant skirmisher ** Super mutant brute ** Super mutant enforcer ** Super mutant butcher ** Super mutant master ** Super mutant overlord ** Super mutant primus ** Super mutant warlord ** Behemoth *** Glowing behemoth *** Epic behemoth *** Ancient behemoth ** Notable: *** Big Mack *** Brian Virgil *** Crag *** Dead Eye *** Erickson *** Fist *** Grun *** Hammer *** Rage *** Strong *** Swan }} Non-humanoid ** Pack brahmiluff ** Brahmiluff shorthorn ** Brahmiluff longhorn * Brahmin ** Pack brahmin **'Notable:' *** Clarabell *** Idiot *** Ol' Girl *** Spot * Centaur * Dog ** Attack dog ** Pack dog ** Notable: *** Dogmeat *** Duke *** Junkyard dog *** Kate *** Kyle *** Teddy * Gazelle ** Pack gazelle * Gorilla ** Ghoulrilla ** Ghoulrilla king ** Pack ghoulrilla * House cat ** Pack cat ** Notable: *** Ashes *** Dora *** Emmett *** Katana *** Luna *** Maisie *** Scruffy *** Tink *** Toro * Mole rat ** Suicide mole rat ** Rabid mole rat ** Glowing mole rat ** Mole rat brood mother ** Vault 81 mole rat ** Pack mole rat * Mongrel ** Wild mongrel ** Alpha wild mongrel ** Vicious mongrel ** Alpha vicious mongrel ** Feral mongrel ** Alpha feral mongrel ** Albino mongrel ** Alpha albino mongrel ** Rabid mongrel ** Alpha rabid mongrel ** Glowing mongrel ** Alpha glowing mongrel ** Notable: *** Alissa *** Ruby *** Shug *** Wounded dog *** Rudolph * Mutant hound ** Glowing mutant hound **'Notable:' *** Gracie * Rad rabbit * Rad-rat ** Rad-rat pup *** Mangy rad-rat pup *** Rad-rat *** Infected rad-rat pup ** Mangy rad-rat ** Infected rad-rat ** Plagued rad-rat * Radstag ** Radstag yearling ** Radstag doe ** Albino radstag ** Rabid radstag ** Glowing radstag ** Erratic radstag ** Erratic radstag doe ** Devolved radstag ** Devolved radstag doe ** Quantum radstag * Sea creature * Squirrel * Whale * Wolf ** Vicious wolf ** Feral wolf ** Grey wolf ** Albino wolf ** Mutant wolf ** Rabid wolf ** Glowing wolf **'Notable:' *** Mishka * Yao guai ** Stunted yao guai ** Shaggy yao guai ** Glowing yao guai ** Albino yao guai ** Rabid yao guai ** Dusky yao guai ** Yao guai ghoul ** Irradiated yao guai ** Pack yao guai }} Reptiles Arthropods ** Small forager ant *** Small soldier ant *** Small glowing ant ** Forager ant ** Soldier ant ** Glowing ant ** Overgrown forager ant *** Overgrown soldier ant *** Overgrown glowing ant ** Flying ant swarm *** Flying soldier ant swarm *** Flying glowing ant swarm * Barnacle * Bloatfly ** Black bloatfly ** Festering bloatfly ** Glowing bloatfly * Bloodbug ** Bloodbug hatchling ** Red widow bloodbug ** Infected bloodbug ** Glowing bloodbug ** Vampiric bloodbug * Cave cricket ** Cave cricket hunter ** Cave cricket piercer ** Glowing cave cricket ** Cave cricket black * Fly * Fog crawler ** Ghostly fog crawler ** Glowing fog crawler ** Skulking fog crawler ** Pale fog crawler ** Enraged fog crawler ** Diseased fog crawler ** Notable: *** Shipbreaker * Hermit crab ** Hermit crab hatchling ** Giant hermit crab ** Alpha hermit crab ** Glowing hermit crab ** Savage hermit crab ** Albino hermit crab * Mirelurk ** Mirelurk hatchling ** Mirelurk spawn *** Nukalurk spawn ** Softshell mirelurk ** Mirelurk razorclaw ** Mirelurk killclaw ** Glowing mirelurk ** Nukalurk ** Bloodrage mirelurk ** Mirelurk queen *** Nukalurk queen ** Mirelurk hunter *** Glowing mirelurk hunter *** Albino mirelurk hunter *** Nukalurk hunter ** Mirelurk king *** Mirelurk deep king *** Glowing mirelurk king *** Nukalurk king ** Notable: *** Red Death * Radroach ** Glowing radroach * Radscorpion ** Radscorpion hunter ** Glowing radscorpion ** Albino radscorpion ** Radscorpion stalker ** Radscorpion predator ** Deathskull radscorpion * Stingwing ** Stingwing darter ** Stingwing skimmer ** Glowing stingwing ** Stingwing chaser }} Annelids * Bloodworm ** Bloodworm larva *** Venomous bloodworm larva *** Glowing bloodworm larva ** Venomous bloodworm ** Bloodworm queen ** Glowing bloodworm Aliens * Alien Birds * Crow * Radgull * Rad chicken Osteichthyes Amphibians * Gulper ** Gulper newt ** Young gulper ** Glowing gulper ** Gulper devourer Notes * In the Fallout 4 base game, there are 28 types of creatures. * The Far Harbor add-on adds 8 types. * The Nuka-World add-on adds 7 types. Category:Fallout 4 creatures de:Fallout 4 Kreaturen es:Criaturas de Fallout 4 hu:F4 Teremtmények pl:Stworzenia w Fallout 4 pt:Criaturas do Fallout 4 ru:Существа Fallout 4 uk:Істоти Fallout 4